


I'm Sorry

by its_Ace121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, no fluffy feels, rebirth trope, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/pseuds/its_Ace121
Summary: Roxas can't help but love his best friend, from his confident smirking eyes, to his bright red hair. Roxas wants to love it all, but does Axel love Roxas?





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE EXCUSE THIS HORRIBLE MESS OF A DRABBLE, im posting this at three AM when i got a sudden burst of inspiration and I just couldnt stop. This is unedited, and I'll prbs edit it in a couple days. ENJOY and leave some love with a comment or a kudo!

Roxas can’t help but want to love a man, to want to be with his best friend. Though Axel probably knows how impossibly in love Roxas is with his forever smirking emeralds eyes, or how entranced he gets when the man's wild fiery mane flutters everywhere in the wind. The blond believed that his feeling would be reciprocated until he had gotten drunk enough on happiness to kiss Axel, who pushed him away after only letting Roxas barely brush his lips against his. 

“I’m not gay Roxas.” Axel was looking into his eyes when he said this, his voice even and saddened, almost as if he was the one being rejected. 

“I wish I could be for you, I’ve always hoped-” He paused sending his eyes down to the ground before sliding his hands from Roxas’ shoulders to his arms and tugged him towards his chest. Then suddenly the cinnamon scented firm body he was against began to shake, Axel released a burst of bubbling sobs. 

“I really wish I could love you Roxas, I wish that I could.” He choked on the word love and all Roxas could do was stand still and bring his arms up to wrap around Axel’s shoulders squeezing the taller man as tight as he could. Chuckling a bit to himself Roxas smiled and nuzzled his nose into Axel’s quaking body. 

“It’s okay, shhh,” He pressed his hands into Axel’s back and rubbed in small soothing circles, repeating the calming words until the redhead finally sucked in a shaky breath and sighed letting all the tension ease from his body with the exhale. Roxas slowly pulled away just enough to look into Axel's tear swollen eyes, he smiled just slightly letting the corner of his mouth be pulled up before speaking evenly and softly. 

“You don’t have to love me Axel, not now and not ever, you should never feel guilty for it either. Not loving me that is- anyways it’s late, let's go home-” but before he could begin to steer then towards his vehicle Axel cut him off by holding his ground and sniffling a wad a snot down his throat. 

“I will love you Roxas, just not in this life, at least not how you need me to and maybe not in the next but one day I will, I’m just so sorry it wasn’t this one.” At hearing this Roxas was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and flashes of memories that even couldn't recall except for a beautiful sunset that went on for miles pass the horizon. When the visions finally stopped he was already in the car with a blanket placed for his body and Axel driving with his eyes forward. 

They don’t speak for the rest of the drive home and in that life they remained friends until death did pulled them apart only to start them again on new path, onto a new adventure, another life, together, as it should be.


End file.
